When You're Gone
by LittleGirlInLove
Summary: [RobxStar] [Songfic] She had to find him. She had to because she needed to tell him something so important. She had to tell him she loved him. [R&R]


**When You're Gone**

**A/N:** Ok, so, guess I'm back haha?! Well, I just had to use this song for this situation, so, guess I'll leave you to it and hope you enjoy it after not writing for so long and reviews are **always** appreciated

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TT nor do I own Avril Lavigne's song 'When You're Gone'

* * *

_I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried,_

She didn't mean to get so hysterical; she didn't mean to shout so loudly at him; she didn't mean to drive him out of the house. Of course, it didn't matter if she _**didn't**_mean to do it because it'd still happened. A tear trickled soothingly from her puffy eyes onto her sore, red cheeks. She caught a glimpse of herself in the misty window, the gradual setting sun making it ever more easier for her to examine her reflection. She was a mess; it'd been 2 days since she'd last seen his smiling face greet hers when they woke up together; 2 days since she'd heard from him; 2 days since she'd accused him of cheating on her.

_  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side,_

She arose from the warm, creased sofa where she had spent the last two nights sleeping unsuccesfully and she was about to spend another night doing the same routine, hoping that this time, she would succeed. She snuggled underneath her skimpy blanket and got ready to lay her head on the pillow, fatigued by the recent events, only, there wasn't anything there, much to her annoyance. She massaged the throbbing pain in her head softly as she looked for her disappearing pillow. It appeared, however, Kori Anders was far from pleased at finding it because upon picking it up and looking at it more closely, there was a huge stain that was possibly caused by a mixture of some type of junk food and some sticky substance. She grumbled; it looked like she would need to change the cover. She tensed; she knew what that meant: having to step foot into _**their**_ bedroom.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She breathed in as her footsteps pounded in her ears and her heartbeat suddenly seemed to beat faster from tension; every fibre of her body seemed to scream in defiance with every step she took. Somehow, she reached the room quicker than she realised and now, only one obstacle blocked her path; the door. Gingerly, she pushed the door open and she could feel herself beginning to break down as memories of the last two days bombarded her fragile state.

_  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you,  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too,_

The evidence was still placed immacutely in it's place just as it was when he'd left. Richard. She had no idea where he was at that moment. Most probably, he was over at Vic's house; after all, if she had been kicked out instead of him, she would have gone to her best friend's house too. Yet, there had been absolutely no contact between the two of them: no phone call to inform her of his whereabouts, no visiting to pick up any belongings, no sign of him whatsoever. To be honest, she couldn't help worrying; different scenes played in her mind almost every single time she found herself surrounded with free time; perhaps he wasn't at Vic's house. Perhaps he was actually in a street all by himself because he was too embarassed to ask for his friend's help; perhaps he was just mindlessly wondering around the city, not too bothered about finding somewhere to stay; perhaps he'd travelled far away because he never wanted to see her again. The last thought plucked at a few heartstrings; what if he really didn't want to see her ever again? Could she handle it? Could she imagine it, but most importantly of all, could she bear it?

_  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,  
And make it OK,  
I miss you._

She placed one foot on the familiar soft carpet and turned on the light; she soon wished she hadn't. Chaos lined the floor and made the small bedroom suddenly seem like a war ground; what was once a beautifully produced piece of sceneary and a canvas painted with fond memories was now a reminder of all things bad, debris was littered almost everywhere in the room and the painting that was once a masterpiece had been vandalised. The curtains were shut tightly, preventing any light from ruining the dark atmosphere and even the bright watt lightbulb didn't make the room seem any brighter. Kori stood motionless in the doorway leading to the scene and the next thing she knew, her knees buckled underneath her and she broke down.

_I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do reminds me of you,_

She felt something close to her hand; she looked up. By her hand was a photo frame, the wood around it slightly broken and glass shards sparkling enviously around it. She picked it up and studied the picture more closely. Her and Richard. Both were in the park around a swing, him standing up behind her while she sat on the seat. Smiles beamed brightly off of their faces as his arms slung over her shoulders. She could remember how much she'd enjoyed that day, but in this situation, only despair was felt as she realised just why the glass was broken; Richard had thrown it on the floor during that argument. Muffled sobs escaped from her mouth as she picked the picture out of it's frame, inevitably causing little cuts to appear on her hand from the shards, but she didn't care; at that moment, that was the most important thing to her.

_  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor,  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do.  
_

With her tears still streaming down the land that was her face, she walked over to where the wardrobe doors were flung open. She peered inside; her clothes seemed to be engulfed by the amount of space that was now present. She walked towards it; she wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't take _**everything**_, would he? She searched, slowly at first, but with more attempts and no results, she began getting frantic. Had she really blown it this time? Suddenly, she felt something in her hands, something soft and large. She pulled it out and her eyes seemed to glimmer minutely with hope; his favourite t-shirt. She pulled it up to her face; it still smelled just like him, only this time, it was different; this time, she'd might not ever be able to embrace the real smell again.

_  
When you walk away, I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She looked out of the window; glimpses of light were still visible. She glanced at the clock; only 7:00pm. She looked at herself; tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. Kori drew up a mental map in her mind; how long would the journey take by foot? She estimated; she liked the number. Desperately, she began searching for a pair of socks and decent shoes. She sighed impatiently when her seach ended unsuccessfully. She grabbed her keys off of the bedside table; she pumped her legs down the stairs and shoved on any pair of shoes. With the picture still held firmly in her hand and keys stuffed in her pocket, she knew she was ready and with that revealation, she slammed the door shut behind her.

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you,  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too,_

Her long legs ran as fast as they could while her long red hair blew in the cool summer evening. She shivered, yet she was sweating from the heat. People glared at her as she sprinted through the crowded city, but she didn't care about them because only one person was on her mind at that moment. Her chest constricted tightly as if it were her body's way of telling her that she was doing the wrong thing and she would have believed that too if it were not for the beating of her heart throbbing throughout her body like a loud music beat. She recognised the pattern of what seemed like irregular beating; how it echoed everywhere in her body; how it seemed that her heart was beating fast and slow at the same time. She smiled for the first time in the past two days as she realised what was happening; she was missing her loved one.

_  
And when you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day,  
And make it OK,  
I miss you._

Her sight was beginning to blur due to how long she had been running for and her chest felt like it was on fire. Her legs felt just like anchors that were slowing her down purposely and she was sure that she looked a complete idiot. Unconciousness seemed to be looming in slowly and she was getting worried; surely she hadn't estimated wrong?

_**Please, please, let me see it soon**_, she pleaded, darkness closing in more as the scene in front of her began disintergrating. Her hope was only limited, just like her stamina and yet, upon seeing the block of flats that Vic lived in, both her hope and stamina were revived. She wasn't far now and she knew it. She just hoped that for his, and for her sake, he was actually there.

_  
We were made for each other,  
Out here forever,  
I know we were._

She stopped as she entered the flats and breathed in heavily in an attempt to fill her lungs with air again. Sweat rolled off of her face, just as the tears had done previously and it took all of her willpower to keep herself from lying on the floor in exhaustion. Momentarily closing her eyes, she gave a slight squeal as a feeling of vertigo almost overcame her whole body. She sighed; well, she wasn't going to close her eyes again. She breathed in one last breath and began looking for the lifts. She groaned inwardly upon reading the notice; 'Out of Order'. However, spying the stairs, she took her newly gained stamina and began climbing up them and she wasn't going to stop until floor number 10.

_  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me _

She'd done it; she'd climbed up those stairs as if she were aiming to reach the top of the highest mountain and, in retrospect, it was the same in terms of importance, except, this was definitely more important. She walked down the corridor and located Vic's number; 34. Her body became motionless once again, just like it had done when she was outside the bedroom earlier. Thoughts raced through her mind and began draining her self-confidence slowly.

_**What if he isn't there? What if he doesn't want to speak to you? What if he doesn't love you anymore?**_

She pressed her hands against her ears in protest; not now, she couldn't give up now, but sadly, it seemed to her like that was slowly happening. She tried to lift her hand to knock on the door, but it was no use; there was no chance anymore. She turned around and sniffled, feeling a wave of sadness and wallow returning again.

_**But what if he does want you back? What if he's hurting just as much as you? What if he does still love you?**_

She gasped and then started to mentally scold herself; she was just going to give up, without even trying or even thinking about the other side of the argument. With freshly found assurance buillding inside of her, she knocked on the door loudly, shaking nervously in anxiety. The door clicked and then opened; she tensed: Richard.

_  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you,  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too,_

She didn't know what she was supposed to do next; she hadn't thought it through this far yet. There he was, standing in front of her, dressed casually in a t-shirt and trousers, whereas she was standing in front of him dressed in old tracksuits and t-shirt, looking like a mess, yet, the next thing she knew, strong arms were enclosing her in a much missed embrace and she was crying into his chest. She dug herself deeper into him, never wanting to let go again or lose the warmth, the protection and the love. She felt his tears trickle onto her t-shirt too and her grip on him tightened even more.

"You look a mess," he joked, laughing softly, resulting in his breath tickling the bare skin on her neck.

"I ran all the way here," she explained, tip-toeing as she tried to prop her head as comfortably as she could on his shoulder.

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear, his voice quivering slightly as he started crying again.

"I'm sorry," she replied back, words barely audible in the emotional moment. Vic, Gar and Rachel watched as the couple entwined themselves together so tightly that, from what they could see, their hands were extremely tensed.

"Forgive me?" she asked, still clinging onto Richard like a baby would do to her parents.

"How could I not?" he responded, as he rested his forehead on hers and looked straight into her fresh green eyes. Carefully, he planted a kiss onto her lips and her lips tingled from the much missed touch, and, as if the kiss was a peace treaty to resemble the end, Kori knew from then on that everything would be OK.

* * *


End file.
